


Home

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [20]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One sided, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've grown very well, my lord."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The sun is shining very brightly above his head when he steps out of the comfortable shade provided by his carriage. Servants already moving behind him, taking care of his luggage and mode of transport. Kaminaga raises his head to study the magnificence of the building in front of him. It's just a tiny part of the palace, he knows. He misses it, still. It doesn't change very much. He looks around at the yard, noticing small things, and is about to walk up to a shrubbery when a man walks up to him. The man bows his head to Kaminaga, a friendly smile on his lips.  


 

"Welcome back, my lord."

 

Kaminaga nods and addresses the man with relief and a smile just as friendly. "Master Sora. Everything's well while I'm away?"

 

"Very well, my lord." Sora nods again. "Your chambers are already prepared. You can get some rest and get changed first, if you like. His majesty has expressed that he wishes you to dine with him tonight. If you would follow me," Sora makes a small gesture with his hand, pointing to the door.

 

Kaminaga nods and they move inside. "Is His Majesty well?" he asks.

 

"I'm not sure you've heard but recent situation is tiring for His Majesty but thankfully it's almost resolved and His Majesty is in good health." 

 

"I've heard." Kaminaga answers in concern. "I'm glad to hear that His Majesty is well. I'm sure you keep him going, Master Sora."

 

Sora smiles and shakes his head a little. "It's my duty as his page, my lord."

 

They make a turn and Kaminaga uses this opportunity to inspect his surroundings. It's the same place. Every corner, alley, and nook. Different decorations but they don't really change the place. Kaminaga knows very well where they are going; the princes' quarter. They keep his old chambers available for him, at the farthest corner. They walk pass what used to be Teruma's chambers when he was still in the palace. Nostalgia washes over him as they walk pass the corridors and inner gardens. 

 

"What is that?" Kaminaga asks, directing his gaze to a set of doors painted in green and gold, heavily decorated with silk and sparkly hangings. 

 

"His Highness' harem." Sora answers shortly.

 

"Ah." 

 

His chambers are just the way he left them. They keep them clean and tidy but changes the tapestries and curtains. His luggage are already in his bed chamber and his manservant busy setting the contents in their designated place. Sora makes sure Kaminaga doesn't need anything else before excusing himself. Kaminaga walks around his chambers; the small lounge, the tiny study, and his bed chamber. His books and collections are still in their places. He looks at them for a moment and takes a small ball made of colored yarns. 

 

"Get it out, Genchan." he says to his manservant.

 

Genchan obediently puts a rattan box and opens it, struggling a little bit as he tries to take out a tiny white kitten from inside of it. Kaminaga takes it gently and cuddles it lovingly, trying to soothe the nervousness out of the tiny creature. "Don't be afraid, little one," he whispers to it, kissing its head, "We're home." He offers the small yarn ball to it and the kitten catches it with both of its legs. Kaminaga smiles and puts the kitten down, letting it plays with the yarn ball.

 

"I hope it won't get lost in here," Genchan says as the kitten disappears under a daybed, chasing the yarn ball and Kaminaga laughs. "Would you like something, my lord? I can go down to the kitchen and fetch something for you."

 

Kaminaga shakes his head. "No. Thank you, Genchan. I'll just take a little nap. Wake me up before the sun's down."

 

"As you wish, my lord."

 

***

 

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is a very handsome figure sitting beside him, leaning against the bed post. His long arms cuddle Kaminaga's white kitten, letting it chases his long fingers. Kaminaga can't help but laughing as he shifts and covers his eyes with one hand. "Goodness. I think you'd grow a little bit courteous over the years." He says in between his chuckle. He reaches for a pillow and settles it between his arm and head. His other hand reaches out to caress the small kitten's head as his unexpected guest grins widely.

 

"I am courteous. I didn't wake you, did I?" 

 

Kaminaga hits the man's arm. "Please don't tell me you sneak in here in the middle of the night, Seiya."

 

"Ah. I wanted to," the prince admits, "but I was quite exhausted myself."

 

Kaminaga frowns, watching as the kitten escapes from Seiya's hold and starts clambering around the bed. He then looks up to pay better attention to the prince. "Where were you last night? You weren't there when I arrived and you also managed to avoid my welcome dinner. I know I'm only the king's ward but I think you hold me dear." Kaminaga's eyes twinkle slightly.

 

Seiya laughs again and takes Kaminaga's free hand. He brings that hand in front of his mouth and gently presses his lips against the smooth white skin of Kaminaga's palm. "Indeed, I do. You must know that I didn't  _avoid_  your arrival. I just came back from visiting my mother."

 

"Then you're forgiven." Kaminaga says, smiling softly. He takes a deep breath as he let his own fingers play with Seiya's long ones. They weren't that long and big as he remembers them to be. He doesn't expect for the prince to grow this big but he decides that it's not bad. He squishes that hand a little before kissing the back of it gingerly. He risks stealing a glance at Seiya, wondering does the prince know how he feels. Seiya is also looking at him. Those eyes are the same although he no longer sees the innocence. They look deeper and projects many things at the moment. Once again, Kaminaga takes a deep breath. "You've grown very well, my lord."

 

Seiya laughs, "Don't say that when you're hardly older than me, Kamicchi. But I thank you. You are as beautiful as ever, as well."

 

Kaminaga return the laugh and shrugs. He finally decides to sit up and runs his fingers in between his own hair. "So, are you visiting me this early because you will be occupied for the whole day or are you proposing all day fun with you?"

 

Seiya throws him a naughty glance and Kaminaga pushes his shoulder playfully. Seiya rises. "I want you to meet a lot of people today. Yes, I'm proposing a day with me, if you're not still very tired. We can go to town and have lunch by the river. I know you love that."

 

"Yes. I love that."

 

***

 

"What do you mean not to stare? I at least know that it's rude to stare." Keisuke defends himself as he puts a tray of tea set on a table.

 

Seiya chuckles. "Well, you certainly had a hard time not to stare at my boys."

 

Keisuke feels his face becomes hot, "You know it's very hard not to stare when it comes to them." he mutters under his breath. "And I didn't do that anymore!"

 

This time, Seiya laughs out loud. "Good work at that or I'll have to punish you from having inappropriate thoughts toward any of them." His eyes glints, watching closely at his younger brother. He sees Keisuke tenses a little bit but relaxes in a second. "I'm only joking, Keisuke." Seiya adds quickly.

 

Keisuke is looking at him for a moment before looking away and asks the prince again, "But who is this person you want me to meet?"

 

Seiya shifts in his seat, "He's the king's ward. His father is the younger brother of Teruma's mother. His father was a sovereign of the land in the northwest kingdom. Yes, that part is ours now but it wasn't back then. The land was barren but soon after black gold was found, it suddenly attracted the attention of all kingdoms. The king offered to acquired the land and stopped the competition before the land turned completely barren if the massive mining didn't stop. However, they refused."

 

"What changed their mind, then?" Keisuke asks curiously.

 

"They didn't. It was very close to our border and the effect would be very bad to our part if that land was ruined."

 

"So we attacked them?"

 

" _Acquired_." Seiya raises his index finger. "Father wouldn't want anyone to use word other than that. But, yes. The sovereign was ripped from his title and in regards to Teruma's late mother, his only son was brought to the palace to be the king's ward. We grew up together; Teruma, Kamicchi, and I."

 

Keisuke raises an eyebrow and tries his best not to laugh, "I'm sorry.  _Kamicchi_?"

 

Seiya smiles. "It's a nursery name, of course. He was always rather thin and sickly so Teruma and I had to look after him when we were small. He is very beautiful, like a goddess. Teruma and I used to say that we were his knights and will protect him from any harm." He chuckles softly at the memory. "He is very smart, however. He went to the far east to study and he's back now."

 

"I didn't realize that now you have the habit of talking about people with the door open, Seiya. What a reckless thing."

 

Both the prince and the page turn toward the door in surprise. Kaminaga is standing at the doorway. Keisuke quickly takes a few steps away from the table and bows his head slightly. Seiya only smiles mischievously. "I do hope you only caught the good parts."

 

"Fortunately," Kaminaga comes in and settles himself on the carpet in the middle of the lounge, leaning slightly against a huge pillow. Seiya joins him and Keisuke does his duty, pouring tea and setting snacks for them. Seiya signals him to pour for himself, as well and joins them.

 

"Who is this?" Kaminaga doesn't hide his curiosity as he looks at Keisuke sitting beside Seiya.

 

"I want you to meet Keisuke." Seiya places his hand on Keisuke's back, smiling proudly as he continues, "My younger brother."

 

Kaminaga almost drops his cup. Now he is staring at the young man. He is as tall as Seiya. He is also very handsome although not strikingly so like Teruma or Seiya. There's mildness in his features and something resigned. However, he doesn't know which surprised him more; the young man's name or the fact that he's Seiya's younger brother. "I thought His Majesty never visited Lady You."

 

"Lady You is not my mother, my lord." Keisuke answers, exchanging a smile with his brother. 

 

"Ah. I see." Kaminaga nods and realizes something. He winces, "Please don't address me that way. It is I who have to address you that."

 

"No, my lord." Keisuke shakes his head. "I do not have the privilege of any title but the crown prince's page."

 

Kaminaga gapes at the both of them but he quickly gathers himself and takes a sip on his tea again. "Certainly I've missed a lot of things while I'm away."

 

"You have forever to catch up, my dear. Do not fret." Seiya says and Kaminaga smiles at him.

 

Keisuke turns to the prince slightly but doesn't say anything.  

 

"It's very funny, though." Kaminaga says again, still looking at Keisuke.

 

"What is it, my lord?" 

 

Kaminaga smiles a little in to his cup. "I used to be called Keisuke, too." he mutter softly.

 

Keisuke looks startles. "It's nice, then. I'm honored to share the same name with you, my lord." He's finally able to say something after Seiya elbows him on his side. Kaminaga is looking at him again and smiles sweetly. Seiya is right. It's very hard not to stare.

 

***

 

The semi-open tent is raised near an oasis, neatly tucked under the shade of palm trees. A camel and a few horses are tied at the other side of the oasis. Inside the tent, lunch is just over. Two servants come in to tidy while another servant serves beer that has been cooled in the water for their masters. Teruma lights a pipe as he lounges. Seiya lights his own, laying down to rest his head on Kaminaga's thigh while Kaminaga chooses to enjoy the beer. Kaminaga stares curiously at Ryosuke, Genchan, Mario, Yuuki, and Yusuke playing in the water. Especially to the last three. He has seen Yusuke before. He came shortly before Kaminaga went to study. The other two, he doesn't know.

 

"What is it, Kamicchi?" Teruma playfully tugs on Kaminaga's hair.

 

Kaminaga swats his hand away. "Stop it." He turns to Seiya. "How come you've gained so many in so short a time while Teruma only has Ryosuke?"

 

"Oi!" Teruma cuts in but he laughs. "Ryosuke's not my harem. Don't have any harem. I'm afraid after I left the palace and you left to study, Seiya here got lonely." Teruma ruffles his younger brother's hair.

 

"Can you not do that?" Seiya hits his brother's shoulder while Teruma laughs. "Yes, I must admit that I got lonely. Can you blame me?"

 

Kaminaga chuckles, "No, I cannot." He then reaches out his hand to touch Seiya's cheek with the tip of his fingers. "But I'm home now. You won't have to feel lonely anymore."

 

Seiya smiles lovingly as him as he takes Kaminaga's hand and kisses its palm. 

 

Teruma raises an eyebrow as he looks at them in amusement.  _Oh, poor Kamicchi_ , he thinks. "Where is Keisuke?" Teruma asks, breaking any moment in front of him. 

 

"He's just outside, I think. Atom also needs to eat." Seiya says, craning his neck to look outside toward the side where Atom stands guard. They can see Keisuke has dragged Atom under the shade and makes him eat his lunch. 

 

"Aren't you worried about him?" Kaminaga has to ask.

 

"Atom?"

 

Kaminaga raises an eyebrow at Seiya while Teruma laughs. Seiya throws him a toothy grin before answering. "He came to the palace on the condition that he won't be acknowledged as His Majesty's son. I do not worry about him trying to take over my rights of the throne. Nothing convinced me the otherwise." Seiya takes a gulp of his share of cooled beer. "But I do want to keep him close. I think it's only fair for him to at least get something his mother and our father had deprived him of."

 

He pauses for a long moment, fiddling with his pipe. "Seiya?" Teruma calls softly, knowing that his brother is not quite finish with what he wants to say. Seiya looks up and smiles at his brother and Kaminaga. "Now that Kamicchi's here, I think I have two of my best people to ask for a counsel."

 

Kaminaga exchanges look with Teruma before nodding their head.

 

***

 

He finds it very hard to sleep that night. He sits on the railing of his chamber's balcony, looking at the lights twinkling above the ocean across. He then looks up, it's a bit cloudy so he barely can see the stars. The wind that blows also tells him that it's about to rain. Kaminaga takes a deep breath a couple of times. He wants to jump and board one of those ships back to the far east. What Seiya revealed to them at lunch today shatters him completely. He knows, ever since forever, that his feelings are his own. Still, they pierces so deep.

 

"Master Teruma, my lord." Genchan announces and Kaminaga startles a bit. He nods, "That's all for you today, Genchan. Have a rest." He adds before Genchan excuses himself. His manservant nods and retreats while Teruma comes in, smiling at him.

 

Kaminaga doesn't move from his place and lets Teruma sits beside him. "How long has it been since it rained the last time?" he asks softly.

 

Teruma looks up at the sky, "Last month, I think."

 

"It will be a storm." Kaminaga says again.

 

"Yes. We have storm a lot in this region." Teruma agrees. He looks at Kaminaga for a long moment until Kaminaga catches him and playfully shoves his shoulder. Teruma laughs and catches Kaminaga's hand. They play tug and pull for a moment. "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want, Kamicchi." Teruma says calmly.

 

He wants to cry, truly. Even more so when he sees Teruma's gentle smile. He takes a deep breath, a couple of times until even that is very hard to do. He clenches both of his hands and looks out toward the ocean again. A small smile has tugged on the corner of his lips. "I won't be a nuisance for you?"

 

Teruma smirks, "You are the king's ward. I'm sure he wants to keep you close but above all that, we are cousins. I should want to keep you close, too and we have a lot of things to talk about. I'm sure your education may help my business a little bit." He winks.

 

Kaminaga chuckles and his voice soon dies down along with the blowing wind. He nods his head courteously at Teruma. "Thank you, Teruma."

 

"You are always welcome, Kamicchi."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
